My Savior
by 45wan23
Summary: Not your ordinary day at the beach... OneShot... My friend Mckenna loves Bodie so its their pairing... hope you like it :D Reviews please? :D


Gazing into the sunset from the beach, I see that the horizon has lost it's shine. It was no longer the happy,  
exciting place it was 2 months ago. I don't even looked dressed to go to the beach. Just in my sun dress as the wind  
blows through my hair and as the dress flicks in the wind like a whip. My arms wrapped around my stomach, shielding  
the exposed skin. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I feel the warmth of the sun on my cold skin, I haven't  
felt this warm in a long time. The beach was basically deserted, it normally was this time of year. I liked being by  
myself, it sooths my empty heart. As I stand there, I knew I wouldn't be standing there much longer.

Much longer on this earth I mean.

I tuck my curly brown hair behind my ear as I walk towards the water leading with my left foot first, then my right,  
then my left again. I walked until my toes touched the water, the water sending chills down my back. Was I actually  
going to do this? I bit my bottom lip to hold back my tears as I closed my eyes as tightly as I could, but it didn't  
help. The tears over flowed and streemed down my cold cheeks. I go into deep thought about my decison. With my  
choice clear as the broken glass that no longer sheld my heart, I took my left foot and took a step forward into the  
depths of the ocean that was my death bed, eyes still closed.

"Don't."

My eyes shot open as I turn around slowly, tears breaking away from my cheeks and my curly hair hitting my neck. I  
knew who that voice belonged to. As my eyes met his, his sparkling blue eyes looked alert and scared.

"Bodie."

I shortly whispered to myself. He slightly smiled which made my heart melt, like it always did, but I quickly reminded myself why I was  
doing this and kept my sorrow filled eyes. I didn't want him here, to see me like this, to see me about to do this..

"Leave."

I said as my voice trailed off further into my sobs, snapping my head back around to face the water.

"I'm not leaving, not after seeing you like this."

Bodie said standing his ground. I shake my head violently as I whipe my eyes.

"You don't understand!."

I said still shaking my head. Bodie takes one step forward.

"Try me."

I look back to him, then face the water again.

"My family, they push me to extremes, I just can't do it no more, and my boyfriend... My "ex" boyfriend now cheated  
on me... and said that he never loved me... I can't take this anymore!."

I said getting louder, putting my right foot out, getting deeper into the water.

"Wait!"

Bodie cried out.

"Can you.. I mean... Can I say something?..."

Bodie said trailing off. I look back at him, blinking twice, his eyes screamed for a chance to speak. I face the  
water once more. I bring my right foot back shakily to give him the idea to speak.  
Bodie takes a deep breath.

"Look... Mckenna... I know your going through a rough time, you don't know how strong you are until strength is the  
only thing you have left. You have been in my crew for 2 years now, and we have gotten really close. Mckenna, your  
my best friend, and behind all of that..."

Bodie takes a deep breath.

"I also think your pretty amazing..."

My body tensed up, I froze.

I-I'm.. what?"

I studdered out as I turned to face him.

"I think your a lot of things Mckenna, amazing... funny... crazy... kind... pretty... accually Beautiful..."

As he was naming off stuff, he took one step for each trait he desscribed me as. I was utterly shoked, he took my  
mind off the unbarible task I was suppose to do moments ago.

"...And when I think about all of that..."

He trailed off as he was close enough to pick up my left hand and whipe the tears off my face with his right,

"I love you..."

I looked up into his eyes, when I was with my ex, and he said those words, it was so cold. But when Bodie said it,  
I could tell his words were true.  
I felt as if my knees gave out as I collapsed agenst his well built chest, grapping for his yellow plaid shirt.  
I hear a grunt past his lips as my body crashed agenst his. Bodie took not time to wrap his arms around my  
shoulders, heating my body up as I no longer felt cold. I snuggle my head agenst his chest as he towered over me.

"If you let me, I will hold you like this forever, I'll sheild you from hurt, heal your heart and open your mind.  
I promise I'll never break your heart, I'll hold your heart in my hands and never let it go. I'll keep you in my  
arms and shield you from harm, I'll never let you go cold, you can show me your tears and never be ashamed, I'll  
never cheat, I will treat you like the princess you arm, If you just let me..."

His voice trails off as he hugs me tighter. I can't believe what I'm hearing. With the thoughts of my previous plan  
finally gone, I relize his hand was on my cheek and I was looking up at him...

Those eyes...  
That smile...  
Those lips...  
He's perfect..;

"Let me take your pain away..."

He says as he leans in towards my face. His soft lips grazed up agenst mine, my cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink  
as I passionatly kiss him back. He gently help my face with his soft delacate hands. I felt like I was flying, His  
words spoke true as my pain was soon gone. As he pulled away, I was still leaning on him. I look up at him.

"I love you too..."

I said as my eyes started to water. He held me close to his heart. A tear rolled down my cheek as I whispered to myself...

"My Savior..."


End file.
